<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Bond of Princess and Hero by BEWD4133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412448">The Silent Bond of Princess and Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133'>BEWD4133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Butt, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of sailing the world together as partners and lovers, Link and Tetra have no need for any further words between them. Only the language of their bodies can adequately communicate their shared feelings and desires any longer, and it's a message only the hero and princess could be fit to deliver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silent Bond of Princess and Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An emergency.</p><p>That was the best word Link and Tetra could think of to describe the situation they now found themselves in.</p><p>In a way, they didn't even really know where they were, only having found the island by chance from the view of their ship. The weather was ideal for sailing with not a cloud to be seen. Temperatures were quite comfortable for springtime. They weren't in any kind of dungeon, cave, or enemy stronghold though. The door now in front of them didn't have any kind of lock on it aside from the one they had already purchased the key to at a fairly reasonable price. There wasn't any kind of treasure that was waiting for them on the other side of it either. Even so, the hero and pirate princess eyed each other tensely as they approached the room that housed what they so badly needed now inside of it.</p><p>While the conditions outside were fair, a storm brewing within Link and Tetra brought about a sense of dire anxiety that was overtaking them as they assessed the present situation. Each felt their muscles clenching up on them all over as a cold sweat came over them. Almost clinging to one another, they breathed heavily, and their hearts raced as they hurried on the way in search of refuge from their current predicament, desperate to avoid what felt like certain impending disaster.</p><p>At this point, they could no longer be bothered to remember just where this island was located, what it was called or what they had come here to. It was surely irrelevant compared to the pressing issue that even the seasoned duo couldn't ignore any further. They had planned to return to the ship before addressing the issue, but it couldn't be put off any longer. They had hurried to the first motel they could spot, paid whatever rate was demanded of them, and made their way up the stairs with extreme haste. Turning the key in the lock, they at long last found themselves faced with what it was that they now needed most: a room, a bed, and privacy. Never before had they experienced such a spontaneous bout of shared lust between them.</p><p>Neither of them was even remotely sure of what the cause really was. Was it the air of the island, how they were dressed, or how the other looked under the day's tropical sun? It simply didn't matter as they found each other even more irresistible than usual and their own clothes increasingly unbearable on their bodies. This wasn't close to their first time together in their decade-plus of sailing and years as an official couple. They had definitely developed nicely in their adolescent years since their first meeting, but now her bra felt tighter than it did when she put it on that morning as did the hero's trousers. His eyes were indelibly drawn to the bounce and sway of her hips as she strolled through town with him, and, from her point of view, the unwieldy protrusion in the hero's crotch spoke for itself. It was as if their bodies themselves were crying out in need, and it was all she could do not to grab his distended groin right then and there for all to see. Somehow though, Link and Tetra had maintained the resolve to reach this personal space where no further words were needed between them. None could even be exchanged with how swiftly and deeply she planted her first kiss upon his lips when the door swung closed behind them. A lone window allowing daylight to enter and illuminate the area allotted them all of visibility and atmosphere they could ever ask for.</p><p>Their tongues didn't even need any chance to warm up with how much they'd been licking their lips over the course of the afternoon. They wrestled passionately with one another where their lips met while their hands each made their way to the other's backside. Tetra took her long-awaited feel of the muscles adorning his upper back, but the ordinarily courteous Link couldn't even be bothered with any sort of pretense before using his hands to cup her buttocks from below, igniting her loins with the careful way he alternated measuring the weight of each cheek in his palm. They both still had their clothes on, but their bodies were so well-built that they did little to impede how well they could distinguish the features that they were intended to conceal. His muscles bulged out of his tunic for her to grab and claw at, and the ass of the pirate captain had packed on more pounds than it seemed like it should have given her active lifestyle. Regardless of her opinion on the matter, the swabbie loved every ounce of it. Their gazes still remained locked on one another with their hands providing as clear a visual for them as their eyes could ever provide, but the call of his turgid crotch tent grinding into her belly enflamed the most carnal of passions inside her.</p><p>It was both a blessing and a curse how Link's male body could so forwardly display his excitement while her feminine urges were left to simmer within until they came bursting out all over. As such, Tetra was the first to reach her breaking point with his clothed arousal exerting its pressure over her very womb itself. No longer able to suppress her hunger, the pirate parted their lips with their combined saliva dripping out between them. She made her descent while sliding her tanned hands down along his finely toned chest and abdomen. His front muscles were titillating against her palms as what he had on his back, but her urges were too great to be quelled by anything besides what awaited her further below them. Even so, she still had to pay them her proper respect, taking the time to assist him in getting his shirt off, Not only was his exposed chest well-defined, but it shimmered with sweat thanks to the nigh-unbearable heat continuing to build within. It wasn't in her nature as a figure of authority to go down so low at the feet of any man, but it was where Link's commanding visage often made her feel like she belonged.</p><p>Once Tetra was on her knees, the veteran pirate captain found herself faced with where that fire burned the most intensely, with a need perhaps mightier than hers waiting to be unleashed. The hero's loins visibly burgeoned with arousal even from within the confines of his pants. It was so gratuitous in its showing that one would have been forgiven for assuming his arousal had already reached its peak condition, but his dear lover knew better and let out a purr rife with lust when she was still able to see how Link's masculine bulge continued to swell before her eyes. The button to the fly of his trousers tightened and the zipper strained against the increasing immensity of his male pride rising up against them. She adored the mismatch created between clothing made for mortal men and the fabled physique of her noble hero. Surely, not even these constraints would be able to hold him for much longer even if left alone, but even that was deemed too much time for Tetra to wait now. She pried the restraints to his pants open so viciously that they popped open with an audible snap. His underwear was just another nuisance to be hastily done away with in the final stretch of the pursuit of her long-awaited prize, yanking at his waistband and letting gravity take care of the rest.</p><p>Link's illustrious penis leapt forth into the open air in as grand and satisfactory a manner as either of them would have anticipated. Even in a rapidly expanding but still semi-erect state, the cock of the hero was utterly enormous, the very stuff of legend, in fact, when factored in with its blue, branching veins and erotic shape tinted with red. Tetra received the glorious sight of its magnificent form bouncing free and taking its rest against her head which it dwarfed with its broad length and hefty girth. From the weight she could feel from it, it was astonishing to her that it could stand out as strong and proud as it did. Link accepted the rush of relief that came along with having his excitement freed by letting out a triumphant sigh, as there was no article of clothing in the world suited to comfortably containing his awakened libido. Likewise, feeling his gargantuan pillar of flesh throbbing against her face was all that Tetra's loins could stand any longer. She wriggled out of her own shorts and panties to release her shapely rear and steaming womanhood. Her vaginal juices dripped without the slightest care onto the hardwood floor beneath them as she went about her initial inspection of her partner's still hardening member.</p><p>It was wonderfully fulfilling having him expand to full mass pressed against her cheek, her eyes planted in the most ideal place to watch his popping veins pulse with virility. Tetra's hands moved to affectionately fondle his testicles, billowing with the semen she so greatly desired. Link's arousal hit its peak of the day thus far watching her head nuzzle up to his heated erection and her hips wiggling with anticipation as her amorous fluids seeped out in astonishing amounts. He already had started to envision the euphoric sensation of being enveloped in her lower tunnel of flesh. The captain herself was succumbing to similar fantasies about him as well, but the raunchy scent of his freshly freed cock attacking her nostrils and the faint taste of him against her lips beckoned her to sample them further.</p><p>Her lips popped onto the bulbous head of the hero's protuberant dick with a seemingly insatiable thirst. She had barely gotten her tongue onto it before getting her lungs to work on treating him to the full force of her vacuum-like suction, coaxing the first groan out of him. His voice only picked up with every inch she eased into her mouth and throat at a controlled, tantalizing pace. Tetra's mind waged war with itself over how to reconcile the full bevy of her physical desire for Link's cock. The flavor of the hero's meat was never quite as ripe and juicy as it was when she got it fresh off sweating it out pitching a hot tent in his boxer-briefs. His foreskin was an extra supple delicacy to lick all over as it stretched to its limit in her cheeks. All this served to do was to whet her pussy's appetite for him, creating a searing sensation that forced her to bring a finger down to her clitoris to try and keep herself from totally incinerating in the flames of her lust. His length lurched into her throat as her nose made it all the way to where it now pressed into his groin. It was a great source of pride for her just how fluently she had trained herself to bob her head along his substantially sizable shaft, even as it each time she saw it seemed to have it growing even larger than the last.</p><p>The virtuous hero fought with all of his might just to keep himself standing up straight amidst her feverish fellatio. Her treatment was as fierce and skillful as ever even as he could see her literally overflowing with her need for him. What he was seeing was very nearly as enticing as what she was actually doing. Tetra's hips swayed anxiously as she anticipated ultimately joining with him as man and woman, but it also helped to hypnotically jiggle the meat of her surprisingly ample butt. Her still curled up bun of hair and the surrounding strands had become frazzled and disheveled through the building sexual tension and payoff as her bun barely held itself together now. Link was still composed and courteous enough to get his hands in a position to undo her hairstyle so as to let her locks flow down and swing as her superfluous yet gracious motions led them to. After that though, his hands could only find their way to the back of her head to hold her close and brace himself for what was to come.</p><p>Link's heart pounded and pre-cum oozed from the tip of his penis to fill her cheeks along with his swelling hardness. It almost seemed dangerous to have allowed him to wait this long. The degree to which his vast reserves of virility had become pent up was palpable, and the hero more than had the muscles and stamina needed to unleash every ounce of it with unprecedented fury. Unprecedented, however, was just the sort of superlative that the pirate adored being able to attach to her. His strong hand urged her closer while ruffling her hair, and she obliged with arms wrapped greedily around his waist. It would take much more than this to see either of their needs fully met, but their immediate desires were entirely settled. Link's erection pulsated against her tongue like a ticking clock counting down to his first eruption.</p><p>At the brink of his orgasm, Link's dick surged with such life that even Tetra's honed jaw struggled to contain it, but the princess would not be denied in this moment. It thrashed against the roof of her mouth for a few seconds before launching into orgasm completely. His entire body tensed and his whole frame shone even more brightly as a sexual sweat leaked out of him head-to-toe. From the first wave, Link's cum was creamy and thick, filling out her cheeks even while she did all she could to gulp it down into her stomach. The subsequent rushes of his semen were so rich and voluminous that her throat could be outwardly seen undulating with the violent motions that needed to accompany any legitimate attempt to swallow it. Even so, she adeptly got it down to where only a manageable amount remained caught in her lips. Naturally, she made sure to offer him a tease of his seed on her tongue and a show of her polishing off the last traces of his initial release, but, from the undaunted manner in which his manhood continued to stand tall, the captain realized what Link still had left for her exceeded even her loftiest expectations.</p><p>The hero was left looking on in awe and trembling all over. Tetra's actions had brought him immense pleasure but not a hint of relief as she only exemplified the qualities that most prominently fueled his lust for her. Even as she let his member out of her mouth, the finger she had rubbing her moist vagina still remained, applying even greater friction than before. With his arousal already in full swing, Tetra had now brought out an equally powerful sense of obligation in him as a man. Link didn't solely want her pussy but every inch of her from head to toe. He lifted her in a hurry and nearly threw her onto the bed as his fingers twitched with the readiness to explore her further.</p><p>His first order of business was to dispose of any lingering articles of clothing that still happened to be covering then. Even the thinnest of layers between their skin would not be tolerated past this point. In doing so, Tetra's dedication to an even, healthy suntan was proven to be as strong as ever. Her golden hair also spread out gorgeously as she rested her head on the mattress. It was an unbearable choice for the hero to have to make as to which part of her to touch first. Taking his highly valued place at her side, Link settled on her slender chest and stomach, which only became more attractive to him when he thought of them blooming with their future child within her. However, they were still exemplary as is. Tetra's belly didn't have a single unnecessary piece of fat to disrupt its immaculate shape while still offering just enough to give a delightful squeeze. The captain's chest boasted a pair of breasts just large enough to draw the eye without being burdened by unwanted sagging. Her hardened tipples tingled at the briefest touch as his palms made their way around her varying peaks and valleys. He even added his tongue into the mix before long, licking his way upwards until his mouth had reunited with hers, begging him for another kiss which he happily delivered.</p><p>Intentionally or not, Link's frisky activities left his manhood twitching with vigor in his lap, once again secreting with virility. Tetra was in no mood to take any kind of purely submissive role with him. She was going to give her all with him until her very being gave out, and she asserted that sentiment to him with a hand outstretched to his penis lined up neatly beside her own groin. His girth gave her fist all it could handle, but Tetra still knew how to make the most of her fingers along the spongy underside of his shaft.</p><p>Now, the hero was traditionally the less aggressive of the two in matters of sexual intercourse, but he was never one to back down from a challenge no matter the circumstances. Sure, her gentle digits were like silk across his rigid mass, but he had gotten better with his hands too since they had met. He used his mouth to continue attacking her face and chest while using his own fingers to pry into her badly soaked folds. Her ministrations were having their effects, but his fabled discipline kept him from falling victim to her touch and letting her tactics dissuade him from his goals. The grip of the princess weakened as his cock bulked up in her tender grasp while the sensations of his touch aimed squarely on her G-spot took over. She trembled in delight and slowly curled up into a ball as Link's fingers applied a level of pressure that her own could not replicate. The control she did maintain over herself went to keeping her hand on his shaft, both to protect her ego and to continue to enjoy the feeling of its quaking pulse reverberating up her arm.</p><p>Ultimately though, the captain could not stave off the squealing orgasm that her swabbie so ardently sought from her. It crashed over her like a tsunami, washing up from her loins, across her limbs, and all the way up to her head. While Link could certainly tell that she savored the feelings of the rapturous climax flowing through every fiber of her being, the inner walls where his fingers remained at work told a different story. They undulated tightly and deeply, echoing a need for something deeper, harder, thicker. In his loins throbbed that very something which he knew that no one else was so fortunate as him to be ready and willing to provide.</p><p>Tetra was eventually welcomed back to lucidity by Link's loving gaze. When he saw that he had her attention again, he ran a hand slowly through her hair and pecked a smooch onto her exposed forehead. It resembled what she would normally expect from him, but a deeper looked into his eyes conveyed a greater intention. With his erection still so sturdy and her canal still aching, she understood this was him seeking the final approval he needed before he would ravage her as deep and hard as he could now manage, likely deeper and harder than she had ever been before. The princess's came in the form of a kiss on his cheek and a hand on his member, caressing it and his balls until she was certain she had him harder than he had been at any point thus far.</p><p>A sturdy hand lifted her outer leg over his shoulder and shifted over to a more convenient spot where she would reliably have the headboard of the bed in easy reach for any needed support. Tetra's lips quivered with fear and delight as the hero aligned his cock against her belly, fully showcasing how easily his mighty rod could pierce into her up to and well past her navel. Her opening folds, inner walls, cervix, and womb each did what little they could to prepare at that moment, but it all proved to be for naught the moment Link pulled his hips back and positioned the tip of his dick atop her beckoning folds. Even with her innate and practiced flexibility, no object in all the seas could get her canal stretched opened to a diameter suitable for Link's penis aside from the beastly organ itself. The hero shoved his glans through her entrance and left her body to do what it needed to deal with his well-fed hog now digging through it.</p><p>Merely the first few inches of Link's penis alone were enough to have Tetra begin clutching harder onto her pillow. No matter how many times she would come to believe she had truly gotten used to just how big he was, the manner in which he held her leg up and groin wide-open had his monstrous cock feeling as fat and full inside her as any time that she could recollect. The distinct curve in his member was highlighted even more as it thoroughly imprinted itself on her insides and the princess's vagina warmly welcomed the hero's burrowing erection back into its most treasured places that no other man or object could ever dare or dream to touch. This was a deeper bond than she shared with any other, only made possible through his sheer passion and size. The hero got reacquainted with her cervix with a friendly bump, pressing himself as firmly against as he could to get her insides properly reshaped to match up to his mass and volume. Her shivering picked up with his whole hardness throbbing within her, but, once she calmed down, his hips were more than ready to really get moving.</p><p>From the start, the hero's movements did not let a single inch go to waste. He pulled out his entire shaft down to just the tip and plunged back in all the way, having his captain experience the full sensation of her walls being forced open and rearranged from front to back with every thrust he made. Tetra's teeth latched onto her pillow to keep herself from screaming. Link's hold on her legs adjusted and cemented to enable him to make each successive lunge as smoothly as possible. Even with all she had done to have her pussy prepared to accommodate the hero's size, this was a feat only this strength could manage to pull. It also made him the only one that could have her cumming as quickly as she now was.</p><p>Even at the onset of Tetra's orgasm, Link would not permit himself to let up on her. Her walls would continue to be treated to the all-encompassing feeling of how he forced his erection through even as they undulated wildly with joy. The princess now had her face buried firmly in her pillow, almost seeming innocent in how helplessly she whimpered into the fluffy cushion. Her fiery personality gave her an affinity for dominance, but what truly mattered was that, whether on top or bottom, she liked it rough. More and more, Link had won her approval to be the dominant one in lovemaking, but it mandated that he forgo any notions of modesty and chivalry to use his heroic features against her regal ones without hesitation or mercy. Just as he ultimately proved he could do all that and more, she had shown him that she could take it, and both were currently doing so just as well as or better than they ever had as a couple.</p><p>Her walls only seemed to get tighter with the conclusion of her climax, and the fiery look she shot back at him once it was over affirmed her enduring resolve. The hero kept up the same brisk pace from before, but Tetra made no further effort to hold back her cries of ecstasy. Despite having cum twice already, her body only felt better and better with each passing second that Link's cock continued its rampage inside of her voice escalated into higher and higher moans. His arms took a tighter hold on her leg than before as the sight, sound, and touch of his beloved made their impact felt.</p><p>Link maintained the breadth of his strokes but slowed his rhythm so he could savor her walls more clearly with each thrust he made. This only intensified their unwillingness to let him go, clamping onto him more tightly and making movement a greater challenge. The hero would have sheathed himself into her entirely and started there to spend several minutes more cherishing Tetra's warmth and moisture if not for the prospect of another oncoming orgasm urging him forward. He wasn't nearly ready for this time in her to end, but her ongoing cries of elation cultivated the ever-growing need to share in her joyous state of being. His loins tightened and his muscles tensed as he swiftly approached that special place alongside the captain he loved and admired.</p><p>Ultimately, it struck him in a single, sudden instant. His dick swelled with a heavy pulse and released an outpouring of his own happiness into her belly. His sperm rushed out of him and through her canal in rippling waves. Their juices splashed together as one with her cervix frantically attempted to drink in every drop that made its way up to it as every square inch of her womanhood grew soaked and full of his masculine essence. Link enjoyed having this climax inside of her as he did any other, but another realization came along with him. It simply wasn't enough.</p><p>Even as the flow of his semen tapered off, he could still feel it. Tetra's vaginal never stopped or even slowed in the way that they undulated around his length, especially at the end where it felt as if they were still craving for even more of his semen to lap up. The woman herself didn't even have an orgasm to go along with his as she would when they were truly in sync with one another. More so than that though, the hero felt it within himself. He had not run out of cum to give her, he simply had given all he could manage at their present level of stimulation. She continued to look warily at him, knowing just as well as he did that he had not softened in the slightest. However, she had no suspicions that he was holding out on her. It was just a matter of getting him to realize what it truly was that he desired.</p><p>He temporarily halted his motions but did not withdraw or retreat from her as he continued to eye her over. His arousal had not subsided at all. With the odor of sex emanating from every pore of her, she was more alluring than ever. No single part of her alone could satiate him now, he needed every iota of her revere and enjoy. The hero wanted the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the sound of her breathing, the sight of her figure, and the feeling of her body all at his disposal to see his needs properly tended to. She offered a tender smile to him, knowing his feelings and sharing them wholeheartedly.</p><p>With the aid of the headboard, Tetra held herself up higher so that even more of her exquisite being would be accessible for him to savor. Moving his arms from her leg to her upper body, he pulled himself closer to thoroughly drink in all that she was so eager to offer him. His hands ran over her stomach and his lips returned to hers that he had missed so much. So too did she get more of him as well. Her fingers daintily traced the lines of muscle definition that she could see. His own odor was perhaps even lewder than her own, and his voice lowered to a husky growl conversely with hers.</p><p>Above all, they felt the drastic, shared transformation taking place within. Link's cock engorged itself within her walls in a way only one with a hero's spirit such as his could. Tetra herself didn't even need to feel it to look down at the way its mammoth outline bulged from her belly. His girth expanded her cavern to the very maximum extent of what her sacred body would allow, beyond what she would have once thought that either of them was capable of. His length extended further into her with a distinct purpose, pressing the bloated glans firmly against her entrance to the very center of her being, womb and all. This time he wholly relished the peace of mind that came with reaching into Tetra's sacred core, minimizing his thrusts so that the two treasured points would not be out of contact with each other for very long. The princess's pussy responded to the gesture with gusto, tugging him inwards more strongly than before to nestle him into the place where she most wanted to receive his children, no matter how many he would ultimately want to give.</p><p>In and out, he rocked his hips, just enough to sufficiently supply her with the form and friction of his manhood's rugged texture that he knew she loved, but never enough for his member and her cervix to come to miss each other's companionship. Link soon added in kisses to her cheeks and lips to accompany each kiss the head of his penis planted onto her penultimate barrier. Never had Tetra experienced such an impeccable mix of tender lovemaking and rough sex out of him. His fantastic size and hardness made every inch of his penis into its own adventure for her innards while his hands cuddled the breasts and abdomen he prayed to have the chance to feel blooming with his seed someday very soon. He held a hand over her chest to feel her beating heart as he continued to share one thunderous throb with her after another through her inner flesh with his booming cock.</p><p>She felt the rate of those pulses accelerate as he inched ahead towards his truest climax of the night. The surges rushing through his dick now left behind such an unmistakable tingle that she felt that she might end up cumming from the feel of them alone if he kept it up. The hero began to let out grunts with each heave he made towards and into her cervix. Tetra's hand unconsciously slid down to her abdominal area where she could feel him moving from the outside as well, making her insides distort in conjunction with his every motion. Her womanhood was still leaking with cum leftover from his warning shots just prior, so she even more hotly anticipated the upcoming assault that neither him, her, nor this bed could possibly be prepared for. Whatever was to come, though, she wanted so badly to share it with him. Her next orgasm crept up on her as Link's enduring pulse emanating through her loins counted down to the inevitable finale.</p><p>Just beneath where they remained conjoined, Link's testicles wriggled with aspirations. Aspirations of seeing just how much semen they could let out in one go and of learning both the short and long-term ramifications of doing it all so deeply inside the woman he loved laying with him. His rock-solid erection measured up to any metal she was familiar with in its hardness and even well-exceeded some. The hero's manhood once again stood out above and beyond all others. Tetra's body was but the receptacle for his overwhelming desires, but it was her mind and soul that continued to find ways to draw out that nigh-unlimited potential that only he possessed. It was just a matter of finding that one perfect moment in which they could leap into the thralls of ecstasy together.</p><p>That moment arrived with their hands joined just as their loins were. His head rested itself against her hair to drink in as much of her as she would be drinking of him. The last, throaty groan he let out would echo in her ears for months afterward as he set off the explosion that would shake her to her literal core. Holding her cervix to his member point-blank, Link joyously overflowed her already flooded canal with heaping rope upon heaping rope of his semen. The entirety of his fertile, gargantuan penis convulsed ferociously as barely any difference could be found in his first spurt and the next half-dozen to come right after it. Tetra's very existence itself reached a new height of fulfillment as he inundated her with enough sperm to repopulate the kingdom of Hyrule itself, but beyond its volume, it was of such a pristine quality that only one of holy blood such as herself might ever be fit to receive it. Otherwise, it could only further expand the stain spreading across their borrowed bedsheets. Several moments went by with both of them on too much of a euphoric high to maintain awareness of their surroundings. It was only after this extended trip away from their present reality that Link's awe-inspiring arousal, at last, seemed to be soothed inside her. He still refrained from loosening his hug on her until he had managed to soften entirely.</p><p>Withdrawing all at once when finally able, the two were left sharing a seat together on the thoroughly sullied bed to process the full sequence of events within themselves. Link basked in a lingering sense of gratitude as Tetra enjoyed one of completeness. The change in color of the sky outside from blue to orange did alarm the pair as to how much time had actually passed between relieving each other. There was a sense of regret to be found in both the mess they had made and how such a wonderful time together seemed to now be at its end if only to ensure that their crewmates wouldn't end up needlessly worried regarding their potential whereabouts.</p><p>As a responsible captain, Tetra saw to gathering up the items of which the inn would need to get cleaned before offering that room to anyone else. Of course, the lovers themselves needed to be washed off themselves as much as anything in there. Tetra fetched a bucket of water from the washroom to help them wipe away any excess fluids before getting their clothes back on. It was also a convenient excuse for her to admire her naked hero for just a tiny bit longer. Even flaccid, it maintained an outstanding shape and size hanging partway down his thigh, all further highlighted by the liquid running down it. His foreskin bore several folds that signified just how much of a transformation it had undergone when called upon, still twitching just a bit when she caught notice of his eyes on her once again.</p><p>Once clean, Link moved on to the task of gathering up their discarded clothing while Tetra saw to putting the rest of the room back together. As he got the articles sorted out, he stood perturbed as he compared the shorts of hers that he had picked up in one hand with his own pants in the other. The contrast between them was one he had never quite noticed before. He could tell that Tetra had been getting wider just below the hips, but he never knew it had gotten to the point where she had actually gotten a pair of pants with more booty space deliberately sewn into them. Of course, the hero knew that he had no right to judge and would likely benefit himself by following her example. His own trousers had been heavily worn in the crotch areas. The zipper looked almost ready to fall apart. Tapping him on the shoulder and giving him a wink, Tetra handed Link his underwear which showed similar signs of overuse in the genital area.</p><p>If Link weren't already certain that she realized what he had been doing, he certainly was when the captain stood with her rear directly facing her swabbie and hoisted her pants up in such a manner that he could directly observe how her backside filled out the shorts as she put them back on. She turned her head to him to watch how his manhood was tucked snugly into his pants and underwear as he redressed himself.</p><p>Taking the lead as a proper captain and monarch should, Tetra signaled for Link to follow along with her as she finished preparing for their departure. With the hero right behind her and a mischievous grin on her face, she stopped just before entering the hallways and bent her hips back, bumping her butt in his pelvis lightly. It was only a brief moment of contact but one that had both of their pants just a bit less comfortable than they already were.</p><p>The hero lightly laughed it off weakly, but, deep down, he understood better. There wasn't anything different in how she looked or acted on this day than any other. She didn't need to say anything to invite his affections because she didn't need to. The language of her body itself was the language of love, and he still had much more to do to prove his own fluency in it. However, with the bond they shared, there was no doubt that it was a language that would never be understood by any other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favorite fic I ever did was one that contained no dialogue in it. I wanted to try another story like it, but I aimed to make it as physically intense as possible. I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>